Only You
by Nuriko No Da
Summary: *Major Spoilers* Please read and review! It's one of those POV Fics. Chidori/Yuuhi story. ANGSTY!


Only You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres, or any of the characters, they belong to Yuu Watase. Please don't sue! I don't support myself with payments!  
  
Note: This story is about Chidori's death, and it takes place from her point of view.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ Darkness.I was surrounded by darkness.  
  
"Where is everybody?" I said, my voice bounced off of the void walls.  
  
"Aya? Yuuhi? Mrs. Q? Suzumi? Why is it so dark?" My voice started to quiver with fear.  
  
"Please, anybody! Don't leave me alone like this!" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.  
  
Nothing. Not a word.  
  
"Yuuhi!" the darkness soon enveloped me like it wanted to cause me harm or suffocate me.  
  
"Chidori where are you?!" a voice. I could hear a voice. It was deep, yet mellow.  
  
"Chidori.are you" it spoke again. Soon enough I could see a small faint of light. I started to run to it, I ran and ran. Somehow I just couldn't reach it, my breathing became ragged and my feet pounding from the pain of running all that time.  
  
All of a sudden, I awoke.  
  
I glanced to my right, it was Yuuhi. Sweat droplets covered my forehead, and I noticed I was still in tennyo form.  
  
"Yuu.hi?" I said, my voice was weak and I could tell I was still heavily sedated.  
  
"It's okay now.we're leaving." He said, his eyes showed a deep glimpse of concern.  
  
"Okay." I nodded. Yuuhi approached my hospital bed and attempted to lift me onto his back. I winced from a sharp pain in my side, what did they do to me? Yuuhi secured me onto his back and already I could hear massive gunshots outside. Yuuhi soon left my room with me on his back. He ran as fast as he could dodging the bullets one by one. Panic struck me, terrified of those men with the dangerous firearms.  
  
"After them!" one of them yelled with such anger. Why would they dedicate their lives to this? Why do they enjoy putting their lives in danger? There's no way they can win.  
  
I could see someone else in the distance. It was Toya. Yuuhi ran to catch up to him.  
  
"You go ahead.I'll get Shota." He said swiftly. Shota! I had forgotten about him. I'm sure he'll be ok. At least I hope he will be.  
  
Yuuhi ran forward, and I could hear shouts of pain as Toya inflicted harm onto each of them with his dagger.  
  
We finally reached the parking garage. At least we're halfway safe.  
  
Yuuhi put me down onto the cement and I leaned against the wall behind me. Yuuhi sat down beside me. Our breathing was rapid from escaping that awful deathtrap.  
  
"What did they do to you?" he said as he removed his safety vest and headset.  
  
"I don't know.I think I was drugged, still." I said and leaned my head on his shoulder "I'm happy.you actually came, came all the way to save me."  
  
He chuckled "Course I did kid, did you really think I wouldn't?"  
  
I smiled. I could still hear gunshots inside but they were nowhere near us.  
  
Yuuhi helped me up and embraced me. What's going on? Is he starting to return my feelings. I felt completely bliss as he held me tight. I closed my eyes and smiled. Maybe we can start a relationship, now that he's returned my feelings for him. I can't wait to get home, I'll discuss this with him as soon as we get there.  
  
I opened my eyes quickly, I could sense another presence. I saw a man with a gun pointing it at Yuuhi's back. I shoved Yuuhi out of the way as fast as I could. "NO!!!" I screamed.  
  
Bang. I heard the gun fire. It was as if it was in slow motion because I could see the bullet coming towards me but. I couldn't move.  
  
I could hear it hit me. The pain was immense and my screams became mute. It embedded itself in my flesh.  
  
Blood. So much blood.  
  
It was everywhere.  
  
Everything faded out and I collapsed onto Yuuhi, my blood had spilled everywhere and I wanted to scream from the pain.  
  
I could still hear, but my eyes refused to open. I felt Yuuhi put me aside and I heard him stand up.  
  
"I.I thought that you were gonna run!" the man said. His voice welled up with remorse and fear.  
  
Yuuhi then spoke. "Wh.Wh. WHAT'VE YOU DONE?!!!" his voice, it was filled with so much anger and sadness. Sadness for me.  
  
His footsteps became clearer and he continued to walk towards the man. "What the hell have you.HOW COULD YOU??!!!" Yuuhi screamed.  
  
I could hear the gun being moved around.  
  
Everything is so fuzzy now. I can barely hear or see, or even feel. The salty taste of blood filled my throat. My breathing is so weak now.  
  
Am I dying?  
  
"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE IT??!!! HOW COULD YOU HAVE SHOT HER??!!" His screams were so violent. "HOW COULD YOU??!!!" I could hear a trigger, my senses took over and I knew he was going to shoot.  
  
"Don't shoot!" I yelled. I was myself again. My brown hair was matted onto my forehead from all the sweat. I could barely breathe, but I spoke anyway.  
  
"I just couldn't stand if." I couldn't finish, the pain was just too much. Yuuhi glanced with surprise. He dropped the gun and came towards me.  
  
The man had already escaped, probably terrified from his close call with death.  
  
I was once again on Yuuhi's back, and I started to cry from the horrible pain. I still could not bring myself to remember what had just happened. This..this damned piece of metal is going to bring me to my death, the irony of it all is unbelievable.  
  
I could feel the blood escaping my body. My feet were already numb and I could feel that my whole body would soon receive the same fate.  
  
"Here.see. We're practically good as home." Yuuhi replied, his voice was shaky and I could tell that he was holding back his tears.  
  
I smiled "And you'll cook for me.right? Whatever I wanna eat?" I kept my eyes closed it was easier this way. I finally decided to accept my fate.  
  
"Sure. What do you?" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter.you choose." I replied contently. Yuuhi continued to walk. The pain soon dissapeared, and my hands were becoming numb now.  
  
"Umm.Okay then..uh.grilled mackeral and uh.I'll uh.I'll look after Shota of course and, also you can switch schools too so.you can be closer. Yeah." his voice was deep with concern I felt so bad for doing this to him, I wish I could just take it all away.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, I knew he had long feared to ask this question, afraid of what the reply might be.  
  
"I'm just..kind of..a little cold." My memories faded one by one and even the silver handcuffs around my wrists had more warmth than my body did. But my pain was completely gone and it was replaced by contentment.  
  
"But you..your back is just.so nice and warm." I said.  
  
"Just. hang on tight. Okay?" Yuuhi said.  
  
"I.I bet you wish.I stayed the other.way. I.I know how you.don't..like younger women..so.." I replied.  
  
He tried to laugh but it came out in tears. "What're you saying? Don't be silly, I think you're great just as you are."  
  
I laughed, and opened my tear-filled eyes, just for a moment.  
  
"Yuuhi..you know..I.I've always..." that was it. I couldn't feel anymore, couldn't see, couldn't hear, I couldn't do anything. I parted from him. I watched as he held me in his arms. "Chidori.Chidori come on. Finish what you were saying. Please." He sobbed. His tears came down freely as he shook my empty body. It was no use. All he could do was cry.  
  
I just want you to know.  
  
Yuuhi.  
  
I will be watching over you.  
  
Always.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
~Fin~ --------------------  
  
My second story! Woohoo! Please review, I accept compliments and construcive criticism. If you flame, you will be sorry! 


End file.
